Primeval Extinction Event
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: A new anomaly has opened in scotland and with Connors new device they discover it could be the most dangerous that has appeared PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Connor was exhausted and was finding it hard to stay awake. He had noticed that the Anomalies have been appearing more frequently and for longer.

He was working overtime on a new device that could predict which time period the anomalies were when they opened, by the push of a button they could tell if the anomaly was cretaceous or the Jurassic era etc,etc.

A few minutes later Nick walked in to find Connor asleep on the desk he was about to wake him when the anomaly detector went off and Connor woke up and fell backwards off his chair.

Nick was laughing at Connor as he helped him up and they made their way towards the main hall. Abby, Stephen, and Jenny had gathered round the anomaly detector as the coordinates came in and the anomaly showed up on screen, the team found out that an anomaly had opened in Scotland.

The arc team were discussing what to do about the anomaly when Lester walked in.

"Will somebody tell me why you lot are still here and not out there doing your job" Lester demanded.

"We have a slight problem" Connor said nervously.

"Well spit it out" Lester said. He was growing impatient.

"An anomaly has opened an Scotland" said Nick.

"Well get on a government plane and seal the anomaly site" said Lester.

"Right away sir" said Abby.

"We are going to have to make sure we have everything we need" Stephan said.

"I'll make sure you have more then what you need Lester said now get going ASAP."

As the team were hard at work preparing for the operation, Connor took the time to show Nick his invention.

"Well what is it and what does it do" said Nick curiously.

"Well with this tool you just point it at the anomaly, flip that switch, and press that button and you will get an instant reading on that screen which will inform of which time period the anomaly is" Connor replied.

"And it works" Nick said suspiciously .

"Well I haven't tested it yet but I'm sure it will work trust me" said Connor.

"Ok bring it along and we'll see how it goes" Nick said.

Connor was so happy that Nick liked his device. He ran down the hall to pack for the trip he was going so fast that he did not see Abby and rex Connor ran into Abby and he fell to the floor.

"Watch were your going connor you almost let rex get loose" Abby said angrily.

"Sorry Abby i was just in a rush to get this to... wait why is rex here" Connor said.

"Well who knows how long we will be away looking for that anomaly and it could be dangerous i can't take him with me. So i'm leaving rex with Lester" Abby explained.

"Are you sure its not more dangerous leaving him with Lester" said Connor.

"I'm sure he will be ok Connor" Abby said.

Abby left rex in Lester's office but Connor did not close the properly and rex got out and when no-one was looking, He jump into Connor's suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

As the team finished packing they boarded the airplane and took their seats.

Connor still unaware that rex is in his bag gets on the plane and takes a seat next to Abby.

When the plane landed everyone ran out and jumped into a black van Connor, Abby, and Stephen piled into the back while Jenny took the front seat and Nick jumped into the driver's seat and speed off. Following three black vans identical to theirs, that would take them to the anomaly site

They reached the anomaly in a matter of minutes. The anomaly was in a woods Nick got out of his van to meet with the men in the other cars

"Alright I want this area closed we don't want anyone going though or anything from the other side doing the same" Nick ordered.

"How do we know that something hasn't come though already" said Stephan

"Abby, Stephen you go with Lester's men and check the area Connor get your device set for a test" said Nick.

Connor sat up from where he was sitting and smiled he ran over to his backpack and remembered that he put it in his suitcase for safe keeping.

He went over to the back of the van opened the boot and took out his suitcase. He lay it down on the ground behind the van and opened it, to his surprise rex jumped out of the suitcase and decided to go for a walk but just as Connor was going to get him noises stated to come from the anomaly and before anyone could do anything a Elasmotherium-a giant prehistoric rhino charge out of the anomaly and smashed into the car Connor was hiding behind, as the rhino charge into the woods rex an into the anomaly

"What was that noise" Abby asked, looking around

"Where has it got to?" Nick demanded

"Cutter" Abby and Stephen shouted "I think we have an incursion"

"We know" Nick whispered

"Well we can't just let it stroll into populated areas we have to find it" Jenny said

Connor was distracted he was worried about rex and what Abby would do to him if she found out he lifted his head to see a shocking sight

"Eh... Jenny I think I found it" Connor said

"Where is it Con...nor never mind I got it " the Elasmotheium was standing a few feet away staring at them then the beast began to charge them it was going to be bad...


	3. Chapter 3

Cutter stared at the oncoming monster with a mix of alarm and fascination. It was a ton of gristle, bone and meat, with its monstrously short fuse.

"It's an Elasmotheruim" Professor Cutter shouted.

But Stephan didn't bother learning the name. Knowing what it was called-or where it sat on evolution's scale-it wouldn't stop it from killing him, and this giant rhino promised a horrible death.

It was getting closer.

"Cutter" Stephan growled.

Cutter had a rifle right at it. He wanted to hit it on it back, where there was some meat and the dose would have maximum effect. He could smell the landfill stench of the Elasmotheruim's breath. He aimed and shot a dart into the bristled flesh at the top of its neck. But it still headed in their direction Cutter aimed the rifle and put a second dart in its left shoulder. His plan was for the beast to fall to the ground at his feet into a drug-induced coma before it could knock him down like a runaway freight train, it wasn't even slowing down.

Cutter and Stephan took cover behind a nearby van. The demon rhino smashed into the side of the van, the side windows burst into sprays of glass chips, and the van shifted several feet to one side. The right-hand side of the van smashed into them as it was shunted around. The Elasmotheruim refused to give in.

Connor and Abby then came out from behind a tree that they were using as cover, and began yelling at the Elasmotheruim to draw it away from Cutter and Stephan. It swung aside and began to stomped in their direction. Cutter and Stephan clambered out from under the wrecked van. The Elasmotheruim had its back to them. Cutter loaded another dart and fried the riffle, and it hit the giant rhino's rump. It rotated, stamping and glared at Cutter and Stephan. It snorted and stampeded towards them. But as it rushed towards them the drugs started to take affect and the beast staggered to a halt before falling to the ground.

Cutter gazed down at the mighty Elasmotheruim.

"I knew the tranks would knock it down eventually"

Stephan shrugged. "God made MP five threes for a reason and surly this is one of them".

"I want to get it back through the Anomaly alive and before it wakes up" Cutter said.

Stephan nodded and called out instructions to Conner and Abby to prepare the Elasmotheruim and to be set to go though the Anomaly.

Connor thought this was a perfect opportunity to get rex back without anybody knowing. The Elasmotheruim came from the Pleistocene time period.

"This Anomaly leads to a cold climate" Connor whispered. It was reassuring to know this because it would be far cooler than the Permian era that Rex is used to, so he would make his own way back hopefully.

Suddenly chirping came from the Anomaly and Rex flew out, he was freezing. Connor knew he was in trouble but was glad Rex was ok.

"Rex" Abby shouted in a worried tone.

Connor and Abby grabbed some blankets to warm up Rex.

Once Rexes body temperature was back to normal Abby turned on Conner.

"What the hell is he doing here"?

Suddenly the Elasmotherium groaned.

"We don't have time for this the Elasmotherium is waking up we have to get it though the Anomaly" Jenny said.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor stared at the Elasmotherium and then to the anomaly then back to the Elasmotherium "_how are we supposed to get this thing through the anomaly"_ Conner questioned.

"Jenny's working on that" Cutter replied.

"What I can't figure out is why an Elasmotherium would behave like the way it did I thought they were peaceful grazers" Abby said.

"Elasmotheriums are used to extremely low temperatures it's not used to hot climates, and being summer here that just made worst for the Elasmotherium" Cutter said.

And speaking of really low temperatures Connor had noticed that it had been getting colder. It was then that he saw that the ground was freezing up it was coming through the anomaly.

"There's Jenny now" Cutter said as they all walked over to her to see what was happening.

"Well how we getting the Elasmotherium back" Stephen asked.

Jenny replied "Their sending in some sort of crane".

While everyone was paying attention to Jenny, apart from Abby who was too busy taking care of Rex, Connor took out his device to pin point the exact period in time that this anomaly had opened. Connor looked down at the device shocked at the answer. He now knew they would have to hurry and get the Elasmotherium back home and find a way to close the anomaly before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor looked down at the device shocked at the answer. He now knew they would have to hurry and get the Elasmotherium back home and find a way to close the anomaly before it was too late.

Suddenly the Elasmotherium started to groan and its eyes were flickering as it began to wake up. Stephen knew that the tranquilizers would not last long. The Elasmotherium stood up and started towards the anomaly for some reason the Elasmotherium was not as hostile and aggressive as it was before, it headed for the anomaly where Connor was standing, then without warning the Elasmotherium stampeded towards Connor and the anomaly.

Connor did not move, he didn't even notice that the Elasmotherium had woken up because he was lost in thought standing and staring at the device

"CONNOR GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cutter shouted

This got Connors attention he turned around and saw the whites of the Elasmotherium eyes as it charged at him, Connor quickly leaped out of the way landing on his side he curled away from the anomaly army style and jumped to his feet when he saw the Elasmotherium go through the anomaly.

"You can cancel that crane" Cutter chuckled.

Stephen ran over and helped Connor up. "You okay" he asked.

"Yeh Connor said slightly out of breath, but I have something to tell you about the time period, the Elasmotherium came from the Ice Age".

"What about it" Stephan said confused.

"Have you not noticed how cold it's gotten, I think that the cold is coming through the anomaly and if we don't close it pretty soon it could escalate and send us back into an ice age".


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you not noticed how cold it's gotten, I think that the cold is coming through the anomaly and if we don't close it pretty soon it could escalate and send us back into an ice age".

"What...how can we stop it?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know we will have to find a way to close the anomaly" Connor said.

"Well we will have to tell Cutter Stephen said, Cutter" Stephen shouted.

Cutter turned towards Stephen and Connor with a confused look on his face "Is everything okay" he asked.

"We may have a problem" Connor replied. Cutter walked toward them. He was curious as to what was going on. Connor told him everything that he had told Stephen. As he talked the rest of the team gathered round and paid attention. They were all shocked when Connor was finished.

"I'll go call Lester while the rest of you think of a way to stop this from happening" Jenny said.

"Connor do you have any idea of how to stop this" Cutter asked.

"Well maybe I can make some kind of gadget that can make the anomaly close, but I don't know how long that would take" Connor said. The others agreed that this was the best plan that they had to stopping the tragedy that was sure to come if they didn't close the anomaly. Connor gave them a list of supplies that he would need if he wanted to build the gadget and they set off to go obtain them. Jenny got on the phone to Lester to get hold of the equipment needed.

"This plan might not be foolproof so we need some backup equipment and a plan B if this all goes wrong" Connor said.

Connor noticed while everyone was rushing around that Abby wasn't with the others. He scanned around the scene to see if he could find her and saw her going into the tent to take care of Rex. He knew he had to apologise for letting Rex escape and figured that now was as good a time as any.

He entered the tent and looked at Abby who was sitting cross legged on the ground with Rex on her lap.

"You know I'm really sorry for letting him escape and I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't even know he was in my suitcase." Connor said apologetically. Abby cut him off.

"He could have died Connor" she said.

"I know and I would never have forgiven myself if that happened" Connor said and hung his head with an ashamed look on his face.

"As long as you're sorry and promise that it'll never happen again then you're forgiven" Abby said.

"Really Connor said not expecting to be let off the hook that easy, Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Abby thank you so much I promise I'll..." he was cut short as he tripped over his own feet. He landed right beside Abby and as they moved in closer Stephen walked in on them to get some tranquillisers in case anything came back through the anomaly. Connor and Abby quickly pulled apart.

"Everything all right in here he asked, is Rex Ok".

"Yeah everything is fine Connor said, I got too work on the plans to close the anomaly.

Meanwhile what the team didn't know was that Helen Cutter was hiding nearby and she would do anything to stop the anomaly from closing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lester we have a problem" Jenny said to the phone. There was a very grumpy Lester on the other end.

"Problem, what problem have you got, is that grumpy rhino through the anomaly yet?" he asked, the tone of his voice was frustrated.

"No I'm talking to him and that's not the problem, it seems that the anomaly leads to the Ice Age" Jenny said.

"Please tell me how that is a problem" Lester said exasperated.

"Well if you let me finish I would have told you that the cold temperature and snow is seeping through the anomaly, if it continues then it could make us go back into an Ice Age" Jenny said.

"Well what do you want me to do about it" Lester asked.

"We need to close it" Jenny said.

"Then do it" Lester said as if it was that easy.

"That's why I'm calling, Connor thinks he can build a device that can close it but we need some equipment" Jenny said.

"Okay, Okay just tell me what you need and I'll do the rest" he said.

"Connor, Lester is sending in all the equipment we need and more Jenny said, and while we are waiting Cutter and Stephen are going to go through the anomaly and see how bad things are over there"

"Well what am I going to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know Connor why don't you think of something, do anything just don't make any trouble". Jenny turned around to walk away when she turned back to Connor "Actually Connor why don't you get started on the plans for closing the anomaly while were waiting for the parts to arrive".

Jenny turned around and walked towards Cutter and Stephen to wish them good luck and to remind them to be careful.

**Meanwhile**

Helen was making plans of her own to stop the anomaly closing. She wanted the world evolve without human interference. If she could stop Connor from completing his device and locking the anomaly then the planet could resume life and the world could develop not including the human race and no pollution ECT she would wait for the right time to strike.

While this was going on Cutter and Stephen were preparing to go through the anomaly. They were both nervous at what might happen or what they might find on the other side of the anomaly but they were both prepared and willing to do it.

As Cutter and Stephen walked towards the anomaly they were hot and sweaty because of the many layers of clothing that they were wearing but when they went through the anomaly they were not complaining as they were met by a cold blast of wind and snow.

They could hardly see their hands in front of their faces with all the snow blowing around but Cutter and Stephen could make out that they were alone in a rural area. Stephen look up at the sky it was dark there was an eerie silence about this place. Cutter looked in the distance and saw that there were some dark, gloomy clouds approaching

"Stephen" Cutter said

"Yeah, what's up?" Stephen answered

"What kind of clouds are they?" Cutter asked

Stephen looked in the direction of which Cutter was pointing and his face went blank as if someone had poured all emotion from it, and then replied.

"Nimbostratus and there coming in low. This is bad"

"How bad Stephen?" Cutter asked

"Very bad there's a storm coming, a blizzard, a blizzard that could catastrophe damage on the other side of the anomaly"

"We should go while we have the chance" Stephen said.

Suddenly a feral snarl came from behind them.

As they turned around they saw a very hungry looking cave lion.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor was sitting in a tent near the anomaly drawing up plans when Abby walked in.

"How's it going with the plans?" Abby asked walking over to Connor.

"The what? Oh yeah the plans...well their getting there" Connor said.

Abby moved closer to Connor.

"We never got to finish what we were doing earlier on did we?" Abby asked.

"No we did not" Connor replied.

Abby and Connor moved closer to one another until Jenny ran into the tent.

"Connor the parts are here" Jenny shouted.

"What, already" Connor said surprised at how fast Lester had delivered them.

"Yes Connor, Lester had them sent on a private jet, Hurry up" Jenny shouted even louder than before.

"I better go" Connor said.

"Yeah well I'll see you around Connor" Abby said disappointed that they were interrupted again but there were more important things to do right now.

Connor ran out of the tent following Jenny to a large black truck. When they opened it about ten extra men dress in black jumped out carrying all the equipment.

"Where do you want all this then?" One of the men said.

Jenny replied before Connor could "Over there in that tent on the table and be careful with that".

Connor went into the tent and got started right away.

"Your sure you can build something to close the anomaly" Jenny questioned.

"Yeh so many people are counting on me to do this" Connor replied and with that Jenny smiled and walked out of the tent.

In the intervening time Cutter and Stephen were standing face to face with a cave lion.

"What is it?" Stephen asked Cutter.

"Cave Lion; also known as Panthera leo spelaeathey can growup to 7-8 feet long and weight up to 700-800 pounds. They feed on a diet of meat which is bad news for us and they hunt in packs" Cutter replied.

"Thanks for the history lesson" Stephen said pulling out a gun.

"No" Cutter shouted.

"No what do mean no?" Stephen shouted.

"If you shot then the pack will attack" Cutter explained.

"Well what do you suppose? We do stand till it decides to eat us" Stephen asked.

"Shot your gun in the air" Cutter said.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Shot your gun in the air Cutter replied it will scare them away".

Stephen looked at Cutter confused and frightened.

"Them what do you mean them there's only one".

Just as Stephen finished saying this he heard a rustling behind him and he turned his head towards the trees. Three more of the prehistoric lions were there waiting, looking at them.

"Why have they not attacked us yet? Not that I'm complaining" Stephen asked confused.

"Because their determining if we are food or not" Cutter replied.

"Shot your gun in the air" Cutter said one more time.

He looked very calm for the situation he was in but Cutter always kept calm. The lions wouldn't wait much longer to attack as more appeared from the trees Stephen looked at Cutter hesitated but then raised his arm in the air and pulled the trigger.

Cutter and Stephen ran for the anomaly that was not that far away but the snow slowed them down. The cave lions were baffled by the gunfire but they were not confused for long as they ran after Stephen and Cutter.

Connor was trying to connect two pieces of machinery when Cutter and Stephen fell through the anomaly.

The ARC team crowded round them to ask what had happened.

"Quick everyone get into the tent!" Cutter shouted.

Cutter grabbed Jenny's arm and ran for the tent. Stephen followed behind Cutter with Abby and Connor quickly closed the tent.

Things were quiet but not for long as eight cave lions came through the anomaly. The lions looked around before disappearing into the forest.

"Great, just great. That's another creature incursion" Stephen grumbled.

"Grab some guns we're going to have to round them up now" Cutter said.

"I'll go warn Lester of trouble we're having" Jenny said.

"Stephen, Abby you and a couple of Lester's men will come with me to round up the cats. Connor you stay here and work on the device" Cutter ordered. Connor looked out the tent to see that the area around the anomaly was getting worse by the second.

"Okay Cutter I'll have it done by the time you get back" Connor promised. With that Cutter, Stephen, Abby left along with Jenny and Lester's men. Connor was left alone.

Helen saw this as the perfect opportunity to mess things up for the ARC team.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to all the readers out there for not updating in so long.**

Cutter, Stephen and Abby were tracking down the cave lions while Connor was finishing his device to close the anomaly. Connor already knew that anomalies were complex and powerful electromagnetic random occurrence. Connor had discovered that the anomalies could be closed if they could generate a high energy radio frequency.

Meanwhile the rest of the ARC team was on pursuit of the big cats.

"Cutter" Abby shouted. As Cutter and Stephen made their way over to Abby they saw traces of the lion's claw marks on a tree.

"These are fresh, that means they can't be too far" Stephen said.

"Their heading further into the woods" Cutter said "the further they get the warmer the air is and the more irritated they're going to get".

"Time for round two" Stephan said.

Connor's Pov

I was looking at the pieces of metal in my hands. I only had two more wires to connect and then it would be done. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze come in as the tent flap was opened. Wow that was fast I thought as I turned around expecting to see the rest of the Arc team. But that was not the sight he was met by. Instead he saw a familiar face but not a friendly one.

"Well hello Connor" Helen said. "I need your assistance". He felt a sharp pain in his neck and his vision went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I will update a longer one next time ASAP. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Well hello Connor" Helen said. "I need your assistance". He felt a sharp pain in his neck and his vision went black.

Helen had pulled out a dart gun and shot Connor in the neck. She then tells her men to drag Connor out of the tent and shove him into the back of a black van she had parked just behind the trees.

Cutter, Stephen and Abby were walking further into the woods when they heard snarls coming from behind some bushes. The cave lions were in a clearing behind some shrubs they had killed some deer and were now feasting.

"Ok this could not be more perfect" Stephen said with a smile spreading across his face.

"While their busy eating we can take them out" Abby said.

"And while their snoozing we can get them home and hopefully they won't to come back." Cutter added.

"Ok so how do we go about this" Stephen asked.

"Right, Abby you and Stephen quietly go round the back and I'll take them from the front." Cutter said.

Abby and Stephen ran to the back of where the lions were and as soon as they did Cutter took out his tranquilizer gun and started to knock out the cave lions one by one. The other lions noticed what was happening and tried to make a run for it but Abby and Stephen acted quickly and stop them in their tracks.

"That was easier than I thought it would be so now what do we do" Abby asked.

"I'll call Jenney and she'll find a way for us to get them all back before they wake up" Cutter said as he pulled out his phone.

"At least we've fixed this problem, now if Connors found a way to close the anomaly then that would really make my day" Stephen said.

Little did Stephen know that getting the cave lions back thought the anomaly was not the last of their problems

**Not the favorite chapter or the longest sorry just really busy with higher classes to update quickly but I'll try. **(\(\

(,(")(")


	11. Chapter 11

Nick dialled Jenny's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Jenny's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Jenny we've tracked and took down the cave lions" Cutter said into the phone.

"Finally some good news, I'll send a truck to load up the lions and drive them back through the anomaly"

"Speaking of the anomaly how is Connor getting on with that?"

"I'll check on him and get back to you on that" Jenny said as she hung up the phone and made her way to the tent that she thought Connor was in.

* * *

"What did Jenny say?" Stephen asked Cutter.

"She is sending a truck so we can load up the cave lions and steer them all the way through the anomaly.

"That's great, what did she say about Connor?" Abby asked.

"She is going to check on him, relax Abby Connor's alright" Cutter said as he went to look out for the truck Jenny promised "Keep a close eye on the cave lions, we don't want any of them to wake up and go for a wonder now do we?"

* * *

Jenny walked into the tent that Connor was supposed to be in.

"Conner how are you getting on with-" Jenny cut herself off when she didn't see Connor.

"Connor, Connor are you in here?" Jenny said as she looked around the tent.

"Connor this isn't funny, you have work to do" Jenny walked out of the tent in search for Connor.

Jenny took out her phone and called Cutter.

After a few rings Nick picked up.

"Hello" Nick said into the phone.

"Nick we have a problem" jenny said her voice wavy and weak.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Cutter said sounding worried.

"Nick I can't find Connor"

"WHAT!" Nick shouted into the phone.

"I've looked everywhere he's not here"

"Don't panic Jenny Get the truck here as fast as you can and we'll find him." Nick said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"What's happened?" Abby asked Cutter.

"Don't panic but Connor's disappeared."

"What do you mean he's disappeared?"

"Calm down Abby, Jenny is sending the truck and when we get the cave lions back we'll find him" Cutter explained.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked just entering the conversation.

"Connor's missing" Abby said as she started to cry.

"But we're going to find him" Cutter said as Stephen confronted Abby.

Meanwhile Connor was being driven to an unknown location.

Will the ARC team find Connor or will the anomaly stay open and send the world into another ice age.

**Sorry for not updating in so long I'm kind of in writers block right now with this story but don't worry I will finish this story I don't want to be one of those writers who don't finish their awesome stories. I will try so hard to update sooner. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Connor woke up in complete darkness and had no idea where he was. He heard noises coming from outside where he was, it seemed like he was in the back of a van.

Suddenly the van doors opened and Helen stood in front of him.

"Hello Connor, nice to see your awake" Helen said in an evil tone.

"What do you want from me?" Connor asked trying not to show Helen how afraid he was.

"I don't want anything from you Connor; I just need to keep you here until the anomaly sends the world into an ice age and the planet can evolve with no pollution from man."

"You're crazy" Connor shouted.

"Very observant Connor" Helen smirked as she lock the van doors and left Connor alone.

* * *

"Finally" Cutter said as the truck that jenny promised pulled up next to them "Hurry and load up the cave lions."

Abby and Stephen did as they were told and shoved the lions into the back of the truck.

Cutter, Abby and Stephen all got into the truck as it drove away to the anomaly site.

Jenny was waiting anxiously with her big winter coat on; it was getting colder by the second.

"Finally your back Cutter" Jenny said relieved to see Cutter and the rest of the ARC team.

"Where's Connor, Jenny" Abby said worried about Connor.

"I don't have a clue, I've sent out some of Lester's men to find him while I waited for you."

"Come on these lions could wake up any second now" Cutter said to Stephen.

"We need to find Connor before that storm on the other side of the anomaly hits" Stephen said to Cutter as he helped him unload the cave lions.

"Don't remind me" Cutter said.

Cutter, Stephen and Abby got dressed to go through the anomaly.

"Ok are we ready?" Cutter asked and Abby and Stephen just nodded.

Cutter, Stephen and Abby pulled the cave lions back through the anomaly and when they got to the other side Cutter and Stephen could tell that the weather had became worse.

"This is bad the Nimbostratus clouds are getting closer" Stephen said.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Abby asked.

"Those clouds over there are Nimbostratus clouds and they indicate that a huge blizzard is coming this way" Stephen explained to Abby.

"And if a blizzard starts while that anomaly is open then it means we've run out of time and the conditions on the other side of the anomaly will get worse" Cutter finished.

"So we need to find Connor before it's too late" Stephen added.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well come on, what are we waiting for? We've got the cave lions back, lets fine Connor" Abby said as she headed back to the anomaly.

Cutter and Stephen looked at each other before following Abby through the anomaly.

"Is everything ok?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, the cave lions are home, I want people guarding the anomaly 24/7 I don't want any more creatures coming for a visit" Cutter said "Stephen, Abby and I are going to find Connor before the blizzard starts."

"Blizzard, what blizzard?" Jenny asked getting worried.

"Don't worry we'll find Connor before that happens in the meantime I need you to stay strong" Cutter said as he turned back to Jenny and looking her straight in the eyes.

The ARC team went off into the woods as Jenny order some men to stand by the anomaly.

With everyone one being stressed out and worried for Connor's safety no one realised that Rex had gotten out again.

* * *

Connor was sitting in the dark alone waiting for his next visit from Helen, When suddenly the van doors opened and Connor was dragged out by two very large and strong men.

"Let me go" Connor shouted as he struggled against their grip and they led him to a small warehouse.

The two men push Connor into a small room where they tied him to a chair and left the room without saying anything.

The room Connor was in was almost as dark as the van apart from a small bared window where he could see some light.

The room was cold and it only reminded Connor how important it was that he needed to escape. He tugged at the ropes that tied his hands behind his back and he could feel them coming loose.

He pulled his hand free and untied all the other knots.

_For strong men they can't tie very good knots_ He thought as he lifted the chair and place it near the window.

Connor stood on the chair and peeked out the window, when the coast was clear he checked all the bars on the window to see in one was weaker than the other and he was in luck all the bars were old and rusty. Carefully he loosened the bars and climbed out the window.

He tried not to scream when the shattered glass ribbed his shirt and pierced his skin. He ignored the pain and continued to escape.

Connor got up and looked around making sure no one saw him, he ran into the woods, he had no idea if he was going the right way or not.

* * *

Abby, Stephen and Cutter were walking through the woods looking for clues that might tell them where Connor is.

They had just found some tire tracks when a strange noise came from a tree.

"What was that?" Stephen asked.

"I know that sound anywhere" Cutter said as he looked up at the tall trees then down at Abby "Did you make sure Rex was in the tent?"

Abby winced "It's possible that he might have gotten out."

"Great like we don't have enough to worry about now we need to find your pet" Stephen said very annoyed that things kept getting in the way of closing the anomaly.

Rex then came into sight and as quick as he did he flew into the woods into the trees and disappeared.

"REX, come back!" Abby shouted.

"We will find Rex later right now Connors more important" Cutter said as he followed the car tracks.

Abby wanted to object but she knew Cutter was right and they needed to find Connor.

* * *

Connor was running through the woods looking back to make sure no one was following him when he heard something in the distance. He listened closely looking around to find where the noise was coming from.

Then it hit him. (Literally) Rex came flying into to his arms and he fell to the ground hitting his head.

"Ouch! Rex what are you doing here" Connor whispered in case Helen was nearby.

Rex jumped out of Connor's arms and headed towards the other members of the ARC team.

"Rex get back here" Connor said as he followed Rex.


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Shhhhhh, listen" Abby stopped the ARC team and everything went quite.

"What is it?" Stephen asked looking around.

Just then Rex flew out of the trees and into Abbey's arms.

"Rex!" Abby sounded relieved.

"Well that's one less problem but we still have to find Connor" Nick said. He was about to continue after the tracks when Connor came out from the trees.

"Connor!" Abby shouted even louder than when she did with Rex.

Everyone gathered around relived that he was OK but confused at where he was.

"Where have you been?" Cutter asked.

"Helen's here, we need to hurry" Connor said trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go" Stephen said as he help Connor back to the anomaly.

"Connor is the device to close the anomaly ready?" Cutter asked as he also ran to help Connor to the anomaly site.

"Yea, almost" Connor said finding it hard to keep the pace.

* * *

Finally they arrived, the area around the anomaly had gotten a lot worse if they didn't close it fast more creatures could come through.

"Alright Connor we need to hurry" Stephen said as he help Connor over to his seat near his device.

"OK it's pretty much finished, just a few bolts tightened here and there and we're ready to roll" Connor said as he got to work on his machine.

"Great Connor" Cutter said pleased that this was almost over.

"Alright Connor we have to hurry" Stephen said as he went to the tent and help Connor to a seat.

"Alright there's not that much left to do, just a few bolts tighten here and there and we're ready to roll" Connor said as he got to work on his machine

"Great Connor" Cutter said pleased that this was almost over.

"OK that's it we're ready" Connor said and everyone cheered.

"No we're not" Helen said as she pointed a gun at the group stopping them from going towards the anomaly.

"What's wrong with you Helen?, why is it your dream to destroy the human race?"

"Humanity is a stain on the face of the planet and when we're gone other species will be able to develop in peace, no war, no pollution"

"You're insane!" Abby shouted.

"You'll kill yourself, not that any of us will miss you" Cutter said never taking his eyes off of Helen.

"I don't care" Helen said simple "Now give that device to me now" Helen said pointing the gun at Stephen who had Connor's device in his hands.

"You'll have to kill me" Stephen said bravely.

"Oh I will but first you're going to give it to me"

"I'll give you something" Jenny said as she pointed a gun at Helen's head and Lester's men surround her "Did you forget about me?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Drop the gun Helen...it's over" Cutter said.

Lester's men surround Helen, Helen dropped her gun and as she was taken away.

"This isn't over Nick"

"Come on we need to hurry, is Connor device ready?" Jenny asked running over to the ARC team making sure they were alright.

"Yes, let's get this over with, Connor show us how to use this"

"Coming Cutter" Connor said as he made his way out to the anomaly.

The snow was everywhere, it was hard to keep your eyes open with the force of the wind coming through from the anomaly.

Cutter and Stephen pointed the device at the anomaly and kept it steady while Connor started up the device.

"HURRY UP CONNOR!" Stephen shouted trying to keep his eyes open.

Connor pressed the button to close the anomaly but nothing happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED CONNOR!" Cutter shouted so he could be heard.

"THE BUTTONS FROZEN I CAN'T PUSH IT DOWN" Connor shouted back.

Cutter left Stephen to keep the device steady as he went to help Connor push the button, they both pushed down hard until something finally shot out of the device and closed the anomaly.

Stephen, Cutter and Connor were pushed back by the force and landed in a huge pile of snow.

"We're alive" Connor chuckled as he looked over to Stephen and Nick. Stephen and Cutter lay down in the snow exhausted and started to laugh.

* * *

The ARC team was almost ready to go back to the private jet, Connor was packing some equipment from a tent into some boxes when Abby came up to him.

"Hey there's something I forgot to do" She said as she started to help him pack the stuff away.

"Oh yea...what would that..." Connor couldn't finish his sentence because Abby had pulled him into a kiss. Connor realized what was happening and deepened the kiss.

Cutter walked into the tent and quickly walked out to give them some alone time.

Cutter walked over to the van that Helen was being held in and saw the to guards that were supposed to be guarding her had been knocked out.

"This is far from over Nick" Helen whisper as she sneaked off into the trees.

* * *

**Wrong Helen this is over. Story over, this is now and forever a complete story hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW...**


End file.
